Unlikely friendship
by Starart132
Summary: Vix'ben woke up in the cold snow of another world. Lost, he almost frozen to death when he found a shelter in a house. There, he will befriend a child while searching a way to return back to Perim.
1. Prologue: Lost in the cold land

**Unlikely friendship**

**Prologue: Lost in the cold land**

On a while hills, there was a mark on it. Two black things stood out of the white snow, but on those black things, snow were also on it. The blue sky was slowly starting to turn orange as its source of light was dropping.

The two black things started moving before a black hand ended with claw came out of the snow. The clawed hand moved on the ground and pushed it. The body came out of the snow.

The one who came out of the snow was a M'arrillian of 7,8 ft. tall without his long tail on the ground giving a little the form of a Naga named Vix'ben. He wore a black coral armor that cover his back, upper chest, his 2 big and muscular arms, his 2 smaller arms at the bottom of his flanks, his flanks and also his head. He had a long tail starting below his back of dark red color, big and fat. On his back, 2 short, but powerful black wings to make him fly. On his head, he had a black fin, 4 purple eyes in a line where the coral armor wasn't covering his fac. On the top of his head, he had 2 gray horns pointing at the side of his neck. His stomach was dark red like his tail.

He put his arms against his body and shivered a little.

"Where am I?" he asked. He looked around and only saw snow and strange trees he never saw before. "A white desert," Vix'ben touched it. "It's the cold snow," he crawled on the snow at the direction of the tree and put his hands on it. "Looks like Overworlder tree, but it's doesn't feel the same was as I touch them."

He looking on the ground and he tried to find something, but nothing. No footstep or any trace of anything alive. Nothing dragged him there. He felt the wind on his back and he shivered.

"C-Cold," he said. "I-I have to find shelter."

He tried to expand his wings, but it failed.

"No! Please open," Vix'ben begged.

The M'arrillian tried again, but his wings were frozen. He heard something cracking and succeeded at expanding his wings and flew in the air. He shivered and knew he couldn't lose any second or he'll freeze to death. His tail had some frost at the end of it and his blood was getting colder. He looked around him and saw only white, some brown tree and yellow tree. The darkness started to invade the land and Vix'ben realised it was getting even colder.

"Time is against me," Vix'ben realised.

He accelerated and his vision reduced as the darkness claimed the land. Eventually, only his purple eyes were piercing the darkness of the night. Vix'ben was blind and he looked around.

"Oh no! I'm going to die!" Vix'ben panicked.

Suddenly, he saw a spot of light far away. He realised it was his only hope.

"Maybe there's a civilisation there. No matter which tribe, I have to go there," Vix'ben followed the light.

He saw the light multiplying like dot illuminating over the darkness. The light felt welcoming for the M'arrillian and wish it wasn't a trap. He flew as fast as he could and reached his destination. He saw the light getting bigger and when he was closed, his wings were frozen and craashed in the snow. He shouted surprised and his head popped out. He looked around and saw light illuminating the darkness. It wasn't like the torch of the Overworld, or the shining stone of the Deep Mine. It was something he never saw before.

It was some metal object creating some light one gray street. Some metallic thing rolled on the gray street at fast speed, leaving black smoke behind it. Vix'ben also saw tall building. Some of them have flashing light with some strange things written that he couldn't understand.

"Where am I?" Vix'ben asked quietly. He saw something coming and he hid behind a metal vehicle. He took a peek and he saw something he wasn't expecting. "Chaotic player. Chaotic player everywhere."

He hid and he looked at his hands. He looked again and he saw way too many chaotic players to feel safe to attack or go all out. The cold was also weakening him right now and didn't have the warm clothes they wore.

"I'm alone against them. Even if they don't have power, they have some strange battlegear. I can't do anything foolish and-" Vix'ben shivered. He grabbed his arms and flexed them, trying to obtain some warn on his body. "I'm dying of cold."

He tried flying in the air, but his wings didn't work anymore. They were completely frozen. He knew he didn't have much time and he had to find a shelter and it was starting to be urgent.

He looked around and when he saw he was free to enter the city safely. He crawled inside and did everything to not be spot. He moved away from the tall building at the direction of the eastern part of the city and saw a flash of light coming. He hid behind a metallic vehicle and waited for it to pass. He peeked around and saw nothing dangerous around him. He continued moving to the eastern sector and he saw the houses were smaller there. He smiled when he saw that the windows were accessible and also a place he could enter discreetly. The other reason he smiled was because the window seemed big enough for him to enter.

It was at the other side of the street. Before he moved there, he looked left and right. He didn't really take his time, only small glance. He felt his blood freezing inside of him and his life starting to exit his body. He moved to the other side and lifted his body. He reached the second floor thanks to his long tail. He used his hands to grab the border of the window, but he noticed he had problem closing his fingers. He forced his fingers to close and he barely succeeded. He looked inside and saw only darkness, but he looked deeper and saw no one. Vix'ben tried to enter, but his head his something transparent.

"I was wondering why the window wasn't protected," Vix'ben commented. He tried to find a way to enter quietly. He wasn't sure if chaotic player was there, but he was really vulnerable right now and didn't want to take any chances.

He used his fang at the bottom part of the window and tried to open it. The window resisted him a little.

"If I wasn't...freezing...It wouldn't have been a problem," Vix'ben grunted.

The window finally opened and Vix'ben entered in the room. It was mostly trying as his belly got stuck on the window. He forced with his arms and passed inside. He turned around and closed the window. He felt the cold entering and he didn't want to freeze. Once inside, he let himself relax against a wall and let the warm entering in his body.

"It was so close," Vix'ben sighted with a smile, relief he escaped death.

His body was slowly getting warmer. Now that the cold wasn't threatening him anymore, he asked his first question since he woke up again: "Where am I?"

He moved near the window and he looked outside. He knew one thing, he wasn't in Perim anymore and maybe he was currently at the land where the chaotic player lived. He didn't know how he got there, but knew that he had to return to his world. But for now, Vix'ben decided to relax and let his body warming up. The heat was so good right now, even if it was a dry place.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the prologue of a short story.

Chapter 1: Hide or Spot?


	2. Chapter 1: Hide or Spot?

**Chapter 1: Hide or Spot?**

Vix'ben lie on the ground and was breathing slowly and calmly. He relaxed a little too much and slept. A sound resonated outside his shelter and Vix'ben immediately woke up. He grunted lightly and looked by the window and saw a metallic vehicle with two chaotic players coming out; one small and one big.

"I guess this is their home. A parent with his kid I guess," Vix'ben whispered. He wondered if he should get out of there and search for another spot. "Should I get outside and find another place, but putting myself at the risk of freezing to death, or take the risk and stay here, hidden? Both options are bad and risky. If the chaotic players know I'm here, they will destroy me. I'm a M'arrillian and they hate my tribe. Just because we control their mind and-" he heard the door opening. Vix'ben gasped and he raised his two hands. "Okay. What do I choose, cold, but safe from chaotic player or warm, but at risk of being spotted."

He looked outside and wasn't really attracted with the idea of confronting the cold. He heard some voice inside, but he didn't hear anything clear right now. The door was close and they weren't at his floor.

"I don't want to freeze again. I'll hide somewhere," Vix'ben said. He looked at the bed. He rolled his eyes: "Clearly not under the bed. It's the worse place ever. I couldn't fit under anyway," he added while looking at his long tail.

He looked at the left portion of the chamber and saw a door. He crawled there and opened it. He looked inside and he saw lots of clothes of different shape and color. He saw a few boxes on the ground with toys.

"There's no place to hide there either. Maybe I should've chosen to go elsewhere. But an inhabitable place would be cold sadly."

He heard footstep coming closer to his direction and he heard a childish voice.

"-play in my chamber," it was still quiet, but coming closer.

Vix'ben guessed it was the young chaotic children chamber and grunted at his bad luck.

"Two options Vix'ben. Think fast," Vix'ben told himself. His options were either to try and hide under the bed or hanged against the roof and hope he didn't look there.

He looked at the bed and the roof when he heard the footstep coming closer. He made his choice and flew at the roof. He used his arms and tail to hang there. He had good endurance and knew he could stay there for a long period of time. At the last second, he realised he had a third option. He could just go outside and checked the window until the kid was good or asleep. Even if it was cold, it wouldn't be that bad. He was about to go there when the door opened. It was too late. Vix'ben silently cursed himself for being slow and watched the kid entering in his chamber.

It was a young boy around 3ft. and 5 inches tall. He had peach skin with short blond hair and blue eyes that reminded Vix'ben of the water. He wore a blue shirt with a brown jean. From the face of the boy, Vix'ben concluded that he was around 5-6 years old.

_He's...cute! _He said in his mind. If Vix'ben had one weakness, it's his fondness of children, even the child wasn't a M'arrillian.

The boy moved his hand on something and the chamber suddenly light up. Vix'ben gasped silently, when the light suddenly came in. He made no sound, but looked at the source. He then looked at his shadow and it wasn't visible unless the boy looked at the roof.

Vix'ben watched the boy opening the door with the clothes inside and picked some toys to play with. Vix'ben glared at the boy and cursed himself when he realised he wasn't intending to come out for now or going to bed.

The boy played for an hour and Vix'ben remained on the roof. His arms were started to ache painfully with the constant effort of maintaining himself in the same position for too long. Vix'ben silently grunted in pain and frustration while the boy continued playing with his toys.

_If only I could use my sleep sting. I can't or he'll gasp and alert the adult chaotic player. It's also a cute kid. _Vix'ben grunted. He heard against the wall the sound of the wind. Vix'ben guessed that the wind blew strongly now.

It continued for a while until relief came for the exhausted M'arrillian.

"Will. It's time to sleep," a female adult voice said.

"Okay mommy!" the little boy named Will replied.

Vix'ben watched the boy picking his toys and put them behind the door he picked them. He walked outside of his chamber.

Vix'ben returned quietly on the floor and sighted. His arms were trembling and were painful. "I thought I could hang up there much longer. Guess I overestimate myself."

He crawled at the window. He changed his mind and decided to find another safe place. He tried to open the window, but couldn't. He used all his strength, but it didn't move. He looked at it more deeply and saw outside that it worsened. He saw white snow falling almost horizontally. He guessed that a tempest just started.

"I'm trap inside," Vix'ben realised. He also realised that staying inside was the good option afterward. If he was outside on the roof, he would freeze to death or get desperate and returned inside, when the boy could see him. "How long can I keep hiding?"

If being trap inside wasn't enough, he heard his stomach grunting. He put his hand on his belly: "I'm hungry too. I should wait for everyone to sleep and then I'll search for food."

He turned around when he heard the footstep near the door. He didn't have time to fly to the roof. He hid behind the door and didn't move. He heard the door opening just a second later. The door opened enough to barely hide Vix'ben who constricted himself and his body twisted in the small space he had. It wasn't comfortable at all and it was painful to stand that way.

The kid climbed in his bed, which Vix'ben could guess it was comfy. He heard more footsteps and he hoped the mother didn't look behind the door or he'll have to face her wrath.

"Good-night my little angel," the mother said with her soft and melodious voice.

"Good-night mommy," Will replied.

The light in the chamber disappeared mysteriously after a sound was made and the door closed.

Vix'ben returned to the roof and waited a few minutes. When he heard the boy sleeping, he returned to the floor. _It's a good thing the light disappeared before she closed the door._

He looked at the door and thought for a second how to open it when he found the doorknob. He grabbed it and carefully tested if he had to push or pull. Neither of those were the answer. He found it when he twisted the doorknob. He rotated it to the left and opened it quietly.

_I'm lucky. The door didn't make a sound. _Vix'ben thought joyfully.

He walked outside and realised it was dark. He heard something below and crawled there silently. He was glad the bottom of his tail was soft flesh or anyone would hear him right now. He looked below and quietly climbed down the stairs until his head could see the mother of the boy. He could only see her body strangely illuminated by something in front of her.

"As for the weather. The storm will continue for the rest of the night. It is possible that schools will be closed tomorrow," a mysterious female voice said.

Vix'ben didn't recognise the voice of the mother and looked around. She was alone when he heard her saying.

"Guess I have to call and say that I can't go work tomorrow. I can't leave my son alone and there's no babysitter I can call right now," she said clicking on something and the light illuminating her face disappeared. She stood up and Vix'ben hid against the ceiling of the stairs. He saw her walking below him at the direction of a room. "I need to sleep now," she said yawning.

Vix'ben waited for her to enter in her room and when the door was closed, he knew he could start his investigation. His stomach chose the right time to remind him that it was empty and not when the mother was near him. "I know," he whispered.

He flew down the stairs and landed on the ground. His eyes adjusted at the dark and looked around. He was in a room with a couch on it. Vix'ben guessed it was big enough for two M'arrillians to sit on it or three chaotic players. He also the strange and thin rectangle object pointed at the direction of the couch.

_That thing is not edible._ Vix'ben concluded. His stomach grunted and altered his judgement. _Unless... _He bit the object licked it with his tongue. His tongue felt a strange texture. He didn't know what plastic texture was and gave up on it. _It's too weird. I should taste with my tongue first next time. _Vix'ben concluded. He looked at it and was glad his teeth didn't leave a mark.

He moved to another room and it was a weird and a little familiar. He could guess it was the kitchen with the large table and the chairs. He saw a few kitchen cabinets and opened one. He looked inside and picked a strange object. He looked at it.

"Bread?" he whispered. He saw it was in a bag. He hesitated when he realised it was in a bag. He knew it would be suspicious if the bag was damage. He searched a way to open it and succeeded. _I'm lucky the bread is already cut. _He said in his mind. He picked the bread and ate it in one big bite. His stomach wasn't content.

He continued searching and stopped near a metallic giant box making a strange sound. He opened it and the inside was cold and light suddenly came. He immediately closed it. He grunted lightly in pain when his eyes were burning him. He shook his head.

"That light...In a freezing box?" he asked quietly.

He opened it again and looked inside. Thanks to the light, he saw the object there and found nothing he could pick without being suspicious. His stomach grunted again and picked a strange triangle object and a fruit.

_What are those? Looks like food anyway. _He picked the fruit and ate it in three bites. He licked his lips. _Not bad. What will this triangle thing taste? _He opened his mouth and picked a bite. He felt different taste in it and decided to check what's inside before swallowing. He saw the cheese, bread, meat and some vegetable in the cheese. He knew it wasn't poisonous and swallowed it. The combination of savor was begging him to take the other triangles, but he forced himself not to pick anything else. It hit his stomach and his hunger was gone. He closed the freezing box and crawled elsewhere, glad that his stomach was finally content. He stopped when he wondered where he should go next. He explored the ground floor and found nothing interesting. He knew the day will eventually come and he had to find a place to hide.

_Where should I hide? When it will be less cold, I'll go elsewhere._

Vix'ben realised he had no idea where a Chaotic player would likely go more or less with the exception of the chambers, the room with the couch and the kitchen. He had to risk the first floor. He quietly climbed the stairs, but when he reached the top, he felt something bumped on his belly. He looked on the floor and saw the child Will looking at him surprised. The M'arrillian knew he was stopped and the kid was about to talk if he didn't do anything fast.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 1.

Next chapter: Our secret.


	3. Chapter 2: Our secret

**Chapter 2: Our secret**

In one second, many thought passed in the mind of Vix'ben. He wasn't sure what to do.

_Maybe I really should use sleep sting now! He will not say anything and I'll be gone tomorrow. I never use it against a kid and it's a chaotic player, not a creature. My sting might kill him. No. It's too risky. Maybe I should knock him out. Maybe I should cover his mouth and keep him quiet. The problem is that he will panic and try to escape. No matter, maybe I should try something simple. _He said in his mind.

Vix'ben put his finger on his mouth. He knew it meant for the chaotic player to be quiet. He was ready to cover the chaotic player mouth if he shouted. Will replied. He put his finger on his mouth. Vix'ben sighted relief that the kid got the message.

_He has the innocence of a child and their naiveté. It's so cute! Now's not the time for that. I'm lucky he understood me and didn't decide to alert his mother and the rest of the chaotic player tribe._

The M'arrillian pointed his finger at his chamber and the boy nodded. They walked in the chamber and the M'arrillian closed the door quietly. He saw the boy getting excited and smiled.

"Not too loud," Vix'ben warned. He was a little confused about his reaction, but didn't press on it.

Will covered his mouth for a second before he asked: "What are you?" he looked at the M'arrillian right in his eyes. Vix'ben kept a short distance between them. Will saw he didn't reply and gave him an innocent smile and couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I'm a M'arrillian," Vix'ben answered before opening his mouth without saying how cute the chaotic player was.

"What's a M'arrillian?" Will asked.

Vix'ben didn't know how to explain it to a young child and also without saying anything that could antagonise the kid: "It's complicate. We love to live under the water, but we can live elsewhere. I can also fly thanks to my wings."

Will nodded: "What's your name? I'm Will."

Vix'ben crawled at the direction of the window as he replied: "Vix'ben," he looked outside curiously and the storm was still there.

"Cool name!" Will said loudly.

Vix'ben turned around: "Not so loud. Your mother is sleeping."

Will mouth closed and nodded silently. He walked closer to the M'arrillian. "Sorry," he finally said looking a little on the verge of tears.

_He's really young to use this trick. I also don't want to make him cry, even if it's a little on purpose. _Vix'ben commented."There's no need to cry. With a great name like that, it's hard not to be a little loud," he chuckled after he said that._ He's the first one who likes my name like that._

Will raised his head and smiled. He looked at the M'arrillian and said innocently. "You're big."

Vix'ben looked at his stomach: "I'm not big,"

"Yes. You are big," Will replied.

Vix'ben got it this time. He chuckled nervously and looked at the roof: "Yes. I'm tall and-" he felt something touching his belly. He looked at the kid who was pocking his belly curiously before he touched the hard shell at each side of the M'arrillian stomach. "Can you stop that please?"

"Okay. I just wondered how it felt," Will replied. He stopped and took a step back. "Vix'ben?"

"What is it kid?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh...Well...I don't know. I honestly don't know. I just appear here," Vix'ben replied honestly. He looked at Will and noticed he wasn't satisfied. "Do you mean why I'm in your house?" he asked. Will nodded. "Sorry. I didn't get it. I'm in your house because it's cold outside. I was freezing to dead and I searched for a warm place. I saw your house and I entered there. It's warm here."

Will smiled: "I'm so lucky."

Vix'ben put his hands on his back: "Why are you considering yourself lucky?"

"You're cool. There's a big monster in my house," Will said.

Vix'ben chuckled and turned his eyes in the air. He immediately dropped his head when he realised what he said innocently. Vix'ben replied calmly: "I'm not a monster. I'm a creature from the M'arrillian tribe. I prefer you call me creature. It's more polite."

"Okay," Will replied with his genuine smile. "I wonder if mom will let stay you here when I told her tomorrow?"

Vix'ben gasped and flapped his wings nervously: "You know. It's probably not a good idea that you tell your mom."

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Because...Because..." Vix'ben searched something as an explanation.

"She knows you already?" Will asked.

"No. I-" Vix'ben stopped replying. _Great. Here's an excuse blew off by yourself. _"It's because she will surely ask me to go outside because I'm not family. I'm also a stranger."

"No problem. Mom told me to never talk to stranger," Will replied.

Vix'ben looked at Will silently: "Euh. Why are you talking to me then?"

"You're Vix'ben. Not a stranger," Will simply replied.

_Lucky me...but I can't help myself, but feel like this is a little worrisome with a more heartless M'arrillian or any being with evil intention. _Vix'ben thought: "True. But I was a stranger before I told you my name."

"You're not a bad mister," Will answered. He chuckled lightly when he added: "You're not a mister."

"True. I'm a creature," Vix'ben chuckled.

"Why shouldn't I say it to mom? Mom's nice," Will asked again.

"I know she's nice, but I might scare her. Just look at me. Not everyone will say that I'm...cool. Also...Would it be better if only you know about me?" Vix'ben asked while winking with one of his purple eyes.

Will looked at the M'arrillian a little confused before he smiled. Vix'ben saw that he loved the idea. Will lost his smile after a few seconds.

"What is it?" Vix'ben asked.

"What if mom asked me to tell the true. Mom said that only bad people lie," Will told Vix'ben.

Vix'ben put his finger on his forehead and thought for a few seconds: "Well...I'll be a bad creature if I told you to lie to your mother. If you don't tell her I'm here; you are not lying. You are only keeping a secret. If she asks the true, you will tell her. If you keep my presence as a secret, then everything will be alright," when Vix'ben finished, he felt a little bad that he might cause some trouble to the little Chaotic player, but he needed a place to stay and if someone knew the true, he felt better to stay with a kid like Will who didn't dislike him.

"Okay," Will replied before yawning.

"You're tired. You should return to sleep," Vix'ben told the boy.

"I'm not tired," Will replied before yawning again.

Vix'ben rolled his eyes. He could tell it was a lie even without reading his mind. He crossed his arms and waited for the kid to comply. Will walked out of the chamber and Vix'ben looked by the window where he was going. After a minute, the boy came back with his hand a little wet.

"Where did you go?" Vix'ben asked when the kid was back in the chamber and the door was closed.

"Bathroom," Will replied.

Vix'ben nodded. Will climbed on his bed and put the sheet on him: "Are you tired too?"

Vix'ben looked at the kid and nodded: "Yes. I'm a little tired."

Vix'ben flexed his arms and lie on the floor. He looked at Will who was a little unsure.

"Are you going to sleep well on the ground?" he asked.

The M'arrillian smiled and nodded: "Yes. I often did it at my home," he replied. He had a few questions for the kid, but he decided to wait for another time. He was getting tired, his nap wasn't enough.

Vix'ben closed his eyes and felt asleep in a minute. Will watched the M'arrillian curiously for a few minutes before he also went to sleep.

* * *

AC: Here's another chapter. It's a little short, but I have nothing else for it. The next one will be bigger.

Next chapter: Discovering a house.


	4. Chapter 3: Discovering a house

**Chapter 3: Discovering a house**

Vix'ben grunted as he awoke from his slumber. He opened his purple eyes and yawned.

"Urgh." Vix'ben grunted as he stretched his arm and his tail. "I wonder what-" he touched the ground and felt the wood. He gasped until he remembered he wasn't in the Deep Mine. "Yeah. I'm stupid. I forget I'm in the Chaotic player world. What's comfy?" he said when he realised his head was resting against something soft. He raised his head and turned around. He saw a pillow with the mark of the back of his head on it. "It wasn't there. Will."

He looked at the bed of the young Chaotic player and saw it was empty.

"Where is he?" he asked a little worried. _Maybe he's up and taking a breakfast with his mother. _Vix'ben calmed down and looked at the window and couldn't see outside anymore. The snow was covering it. _I can't see outside anymore. Staying in the chamber is useless. I should check what they are doing right now._

He moved close of the door and listened at the other side. He heard nothing on the floor and opened it quietly. He reached the other side and flew on the celling. He went down and moved near the kitchen and heard Will and his mother talking. He listened discreetly.

"You're glad right?" Will's mother asked.

"Yes! No school today! It's snow day!" Will shouted joyfully.

"I'm glad for you. I've called work and warned that I can't work today since I don't have a babysitter for you," Will's mother told him.

Something rang in the living room Vix'ben was there. He was under the ceiling, but didn't take any risk. He returned to the upper floor and looked in the room. He saw Will's mother picking an object and putting it near her ears. Another part was close to her mouth.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

He looked at Will's mother. She was similar to him with her blond hair with her peach skin, long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a red shirt with a black pant.

_It's a communication battlegear. _Vix'ben realised. _Sadly, it's 100% sure it won't work for what I need. _He watched the face of the mother and he saw it turning a little red. She frowned and the vein was on her throat.

"What do you mean I have to work?" she said calmly. Vix'ben could see that she was boiling furiously, but hid it. "I cannot leave my son alone and-"

She flinched and even Vix'ben could hear the voice of a man threatening. "You're going to work now or you're fired." Vix'ben knew it wasn't empty threat, he knew the difference since he did it a few times during the reconquering war.

Will's mother was furious, but Vix'ben felt the tension as if both choices she had to take were bad.

"I'm coming soon," she said furiously. She ended the communication and whispered a few major insults against whoever she was talking too.

_She had to leave her child alone. From what I guess, it could have been worse if she didn't._ Vix'ben said. He felt bad for the mother, forced to make such decision.

He saw her walking back in the kitchen. Vix'ben didn't take the risk to move closer, but already guessed that she was telling him she had to work, whatever the chaotic player defined the word work.

He saw the two walking at the direction of the entrance. Will wasn't that much sad, but he wasn't smiling or feeling really cheerful.

"Listen Will. I'm sorry, but that b- my boss ordered me to go working. I'll try and call my parents to take care of you while I'm absent. I would have wait for them to come, but he doesn't let me. Remember. Do not open the door to anyone," Will's mother said.

"I won't," Will replied.

Will's mother put a black coat with black boots. She picked her bag and kissed the forehead of her son.

"Bye," his mother told him.

"Bye mom," Will said.

She walked outside and left the kid alone. The door locked. Vix'ben would have thought she was a bad mother, but the phone call made her take a hard choice. He wondered what work was for the Chaotic player mother.

Vix'ben waited a few minutes before he joined the ground and looked at Will.

"Is everything alright?" he asked the boy.

Will looked at him and smile: "Yes. It happens a few times. I don't like the man mom work for."

"I just hear his voice and I agree," Vix'ben replied.

"I'm not alone," the boy said with a smile and looking at Vix'ben.

"True," Vix'ben replied before his stomach grunted. Vix'ben chuckled nervously.

Will giggled when he heard the sound: "You're hungry?"

"Yes," Vix'ben replied.

"Come," the boy told him.

Vix'ben followed the boy in the kitchen. The boy looked around. He walked at the direction of the cold box and took out a bottle.

"What is this cold box?" Vix'ben asked.

"It's a fridge. It's to keep the food cool and good," Will answered.

Vix'ben nodded, satisfied with the answer of the child. He was expecting an answer like that. He noticed that Will was a little too small to reach something.

"What are you searching?" Vix'ben asked.

"Bread. You're hungry," Will said.

Vix'ben remembered when he found it and took it from its spot.

"I'll eat bread then," Vix'ben said.

"Wait. Mom always put it in the toaster," Will told him.

"The what?" Vix'ben asked.

Will picked the bread and took a few slices of bread and put it in the toaster. He pressed on the switch.

Vix'ben looked at the metallic object and looked inside. The slices were between two metal objects turning red.

"Will...Does it happen often that your mother has to leave you alone?" Vix'ben asked.

Will dropped his head a little: "No."

Vix'ben didn't press on the subject: "Alright. How long do we have to wait for the bread for this to end?"

"It makes a sound," Will replied.

Vix'ben looked in the toaster as he asked: "What do you mean by-" he was interrupted when the toaster suddenly raised the toast. Vix'ben backed away by reflex.

Will giggled at his reaction and picked the toasts. Vix'ben looked at them and could smell it. It made his stomach grunted once again.

"We then add butter and it's done," Will said.

After this, Vix'ben ate the toasts and wasn't satisfied yet. He ate two more before his stomach was content for now.

"You glutton," Will teased the M'arrillian.

Vix'ben knew how to reply. He put his hands on his flank before saying: "I'm bigger, so I need to eat more," after saying this, he put his hand on the head of the kid and said: "Thank you for sharing your food. It's the cold season for you and it must be limited."

Will looked at Vix'ben confused: "Limited? There's a lot where we can buy,"

Now it was Vix'ben who was confused. During the cold season, food supplies were always much more limited.

"Anyway, can you give me a tour of your house? I don't really know anything about it," Vix'ben asked.

"Yes!" Will shouted excited. He picked the hand of the M'arrillian and explained everything in the house.

Vix'ben listened well, compare to Will, he felt like he was an infant in this house. He was discovering everything and how everything worked. Vix'ben noticed that the Chaotic player lived a very different life in a strange, but interesting way. The bath and the shower seemed interesting if he felt like he needed to be wet, so he'll be a little more like home. He also showed him the different room that was interesting. He knew in more detail the kitchen, but not really how everything worked since kid knowledge was more limited than an adult.

"This is a heater. It produces heat to warm the house," Will said.

Vix'ben moved put his finger on it. His finger burned and Vix'ben moved it away from it.

"Ouch! By the Cothica! It's much hotter than I thought!" Vix'ben shouted painfully. He swung his finger while Will opened the tap water.

"Here. The water is cold," Will said.

Vix'ben put his finger in the cold water and the pain stopped fast. Vix'ben signed in relief.

"Mom always said to use cold when it's hot," Will warned Vix'ben.

Vix'ben flinched and felt like he was the kid in the house: "She's right."

"She also said that a kiss helps," Will added with a smile.

Vix'ben raised his finger and watched Will in case he was trying anything: "I don't need that."

Will only giggled at the M'arrillian reaction. Vix'ben puffed and it made the kid giggled even more.

Vix'ben smiled as he looked at the kid: _How cute he is when he giggles. I like his smile. _He looked at his finger and thought: _This is only a minor burn anyway. It's less bad then a fireball right at your face or receiving a Lavalanche right where your body is vulnerable. _

Will took his other hand and guided him in the living room and showed him the box that made image.

"This is the Television. You can watch cool things in there," Will explained.

Vix'ben wondered: _What does he mean by cool things. Does he want us to watch something frozen? I don't think this is what he means by cold since during the night, it said that there wouldn't be school today._

He saw Will picked a rectangle object and pressed on a button. The box shined and image came in with sound. Will sat on the sofa and looked at Vix'ben. The M'arrillian knew the guide tour was over and decided to sit by the side of the kid. He looked at the image and it felt real as it explained what happened in the town. Vix'ben didn't really listen and the image also changed to something else.

"This is the strangest thing I ever saw," Vix'ben commented about the television. He knew there were similar things in Perim like the communication crystal, but nothing this complex and also easy to use.

"You never saw this before?" Will asked.

"Not where I came from," Vix'ben replied.

"What does your home look like?" Will asked.

Vix'ben watched the kid who was looked in his eyes with curiosity. Vix'ben smiled before replying: "Well...We live underground in a large cavern called the Deep Mine. We live in house with the form of a big shell. Our home is a big place with a big part underwater. I remember swimming there and sometimes-" Vix'ben stopped for a few seconds and grunted. _Lam'inkal! _He said thinking about the competitor.

"Sometime what?" Will asked.

"I...I argue with my rival," Vix'ben said with hesitation and grabbing his left horn nervously. _I can't tell him I always fight him every time I cross his path. _"Yeah. My rival."

"Why were you angry?" the boy asked again.

_You're cute, but I don't want to think about him. _"Well...His name is Lam'inkal. He likes to make me angry by calling me Vixy and-" the M'arrillian gasped when he said the nickname he hated so much. He looked at Will and saw his smile.

"That's cute," Will said.

_Oh no. He likes that stupid nickname! _Vix'ben thought in horror. "I don't like it when someone said that nickname!"

"Vixy. It's cute," Will said with a smile.

"Don't say it! I hate that nickname!" Vix'ben shouted.

"Sorry," the boy said looking down.

Vix'ben sighted and put his hand on the boy head: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout at you. I just don't like the nickname; just don't try to say it."

Will raised his head and smile: "Thank you!"

Vix'ben chuckled and turned back to the television screen. He took a few glances outside and noticed it continued snowing now. He was glad to be in a house, protected and warmed. He looked at the kid once again and thought he could enjoy and relax here until he found a way back to his world.

* * *

AC: This is chapter 3 end. I hope you like it.

Chapter 4: Play time.


	5. Chapter 4: Play time

**Chapter 4: Play time**

Vix'ben and Will watched the television during the morning, finding nothing else to do with the snow outside. Vix'ben curiosity started dropping when he realised the show was too childish for him. He didn't really complain since he didn't have anything else to do. Will was eventually bored when his cartoons were over and close the TV.

"What do you want to do?" Will asked.

Vix'ben watched the kid, surprised by his question: "I'm the guest here."

"Mom said to be polite with guest," Will replied.

Vix'ben chuckled and said: "I don't have any idea what I can do here, so I'll let you chose."

Will smiled at the answer and said: "Let's play hide and seek. If you want it."

"Hide and seek?" Vix'ben asked. He remembered he saw it in the mind of a Chaotic player once and knew how it played. "Of course."

"Yah! I hide and you search for me. Count to 30 and then start searching," Will said.

Vix'ben covered his eyes and started counting. He said it loudly so he couldn't hear the sound of the kid footstep fast.

"28...29...30. Ready or not, here I come," Vix'ben said. He uncovered his eyes and looked around. He realised the kid was gone. "He's good. I don't find any trace of him. The house is small, so it won't take too long. Let's see...Where is the best place to hide? Not the Kitchen...So..." Vix'ben looked behind him and saw nothing. "Didn't try that. Let's start."

Vix'ben moved as silently as he could while searching for Will. The M'arrillian felt like he was hunting for the kid, but he told himself he didn't want Will to know he was closed and made a mistake. He checked in the restroom. He looked around and saw nothing changed. He looked in the bath and the kid wasn't there. He looked everywhere else and didn't see the kid.

"Where are you Will?" Vix'ben asked loudly enough so he knew the M'arrillian was searching for him.

Vix'ben checked in the chamber of Will's mother. He looked in the closet and saw dress, jeans and pants. He looked everywhere in the closed and didn't saw him. He looked under the bed and didn't saw the boy, only dust that made him sneeze. He found nothing in the chamber and proceeded to inspect the living room, just in case he missed something before moving to the second floor. He looked at the corridor and saw nothing.

"I'm going to say it again, but he's good," Vix'ben said.

He looked at Will's chamber first. He wondered if the kid would hide there first. He observed the closet and only saw clothes. He then looked under the bed and still nothing. He inspected the rest of the chamber and didn't found the boy. He continued searching for the boy in the rest of the house and didn't found him.

"Why couldn't I found the boy? I am a soldier and he's a kid," Vix'ben grunted. He gasped when he had a theory: "Maybe he port out somewhere else...But I didn't see him with a scanner...Unless he went there and pick it up." Vix'ben flapped his wings in frustration. "I don't think he would do that. It's not cheating since it wasn't forbidden but- I don't really know him. If using my eyes won't work, I have to use my brain."

Vix'ben looked around and remembered where he searched. He smiled when he got a glimpse of where he hid and why he didn't found him.

"You changed hide spot so I can't find you," Vix'ben whispered. His smile grew in size. _I can be really quiet when he wants. Hum...I think I can use my mind to find him. _He used his special ability and tried to reach the mind of the boy, but he couldn't find him. _Oh yeah. It's not working anymore. Well...I guess I have to search in his chamber now, I'm sure he would be here now._

Vix'ben returned in Will's chamber and looked inside. He smirked when he saw the sheet a little different from before. He crawled quietly at the direction of the bed and stopped near the bed. He slowly lowered his body and looked under the bed and chuckled.

"Found you," Vix'ben said.

Will was under the bed. The boy smiled and said: "You took your time."

"You were good at it," Vix'ben replied.

"Now it's your turn," Will said before putting his hands over his eyes and started counting.

Vix'ben turned around and looked for a place he could hide. He didn't have the size average. He was much bigger and had less hiding spot. He was searching in the house where he could hide without letting Will searching him for too long. He didn't want to let Will searched him for too long since he was a kid. At the same time, he didn't want to underestimate the kid. He looked around and tried to find a good spot. He flew in the air to make no sound until he hid at the ceiling of Will's chamber. He wasn't far from the seeker, but he knew no one would hide where the seeker was. When Will finished counting, he started to search for him. Vix'ben told himself that if the boy started to feel like it was getting too long, he would make a « mistake » to help the kind find him.

"Vix'ben? Where are you?" Will asked.

The M'arrillian didn't reply. The game only begun and he needed to make the boy wait a little longer. It wasn't long before Will returned to the chamber. Vix'ben wondered why he came back right now. Vix'ben decided to give a small clue, but his stomach did the job at his place when it grunted.

Will stopped and looked at the ceiling. He saw Vix'ben and grunted while crossing his arms.

"Cheater," he whined before saying: "And found you."

Vix'ben chuckled while dropping back on the ground: "Cheater? Me? I'm bigger and easy to spot than you. So I used my special technique," it wasn't really special, but it impressed the boy.

The boy was about to reply when the M'arrillian stomach grunted again. This made the boy giggled and Vix'ben smiled.

"You're hungry?" Will asked.

"Yes. We've played for a while," Vix'ben replied.

They went to the kitchen and Will prepared sandwiches for them. Vix'ben ate a lot compare to Will, but the boy didn't mind. When their stomachs were full, Vix'ben wondered what they should do while they digested, but Will already had an idea.

"Let's play checkers Vix'ben," he said cheerfully.

The M'arrillian nodded with a gentle smile and wondered what the game was. When Will showed it and explained the rules, Vix'ben found it pretty easy.

"So, once it's my turn, I chose which piece I'll move diagonally. I moved it from one case when there's nothing in the way. When there is one of your pieces in the way and a hole behind it, I can jump over your pieces and « eat » it as long as there is a similar situation in the way?" Vix'ben resumed. Will nod positively. The M'arrillian found the rules simple enough and they started their game.

They both rested on the floor while playing. Vix'ben decided to do his best. He didn't give a chance to the kid, but after a few minutes, Vix'ben grunted.

"Already lost?" he said before puffing.

Will giggled before giving a big victorious smile. The M'arrillian grunted a little in shame to lose against a young kid._ I just don't have any experience and he had more._

They had a few rematches and every time, Vix'ben lost pretty fast and that frustrated and ashamed him a little. His ego was hurt because he was a smart M'arrillian and a kid outsmarted him. He hit the ground with his face when he lost more and more the matched.

"How can I lose against a child? That's impossible," Vix'ben grunted quietly.

He raised his head and looked at Will who giggled even more at him. Vix'ben stood up and moved closer to Will.

"You are very lucky I decided to go easy on you," he said.

The child looked at him and gave him the doubtful glare: "Liar."

The M'arrillian sighted loudly. It was useless to lie. His ego was done for. He only had one thing to do and it was to laugh awkwardly.

"I really lost against you," Vix'ben said scratching the back of his neck. He sighted even more loudly than before and moved beside Will and patted the boy's head.

Will smiled and opened his arms. He hugged Vix'ben. The M'arrillian felt his belly lightly squished by the boy and chuckled. He tapped the back of the boy at the same time that he gentle smile. He gasped when he heard something outside.

"What is that?" Vix'ben asked.

"Mom is coming back," Will replied; stopping to hug the M'arrillian.

"I'll go hide in your chamber," Vix'ben said opening his wings and flying in the chamber.

Vix'ben reached the chamber and wondered where he should hide. He heard Will speaking to his mother.

"I should hide on the ceiling again. I don't think I can go anywhere else," Vix'ben.

The M'arrillian didn't move to the ceiling now. He waited for the mother to come or anyone else climbing the stairs. He waited for a while and listened to their talk.

"...The day went well mom. I have fun," Will said joyfully.

_I hope he won't say anything about me. _Vix'ben thought in his mind.

"What did you do?" his mother asked.

"I watched television and played chess and hide and seek," Will said.

_Oh. Oh. _Vix'ben said in his mind.

He tried to hear what the mother would say, but he heard nothing. He wondered if they were talking about anything, but he heard no more words. After a few minutes, his ears detected the sound of someone climbing the stairs and the M'arrillian flew on the ceiling and waited to see how would enter. He saw it was Will who entered his chamber alone and closed the door behind him. He looked at the ceiling and saw him.

"Is your mother coming?" Vix'ben asked a little nervously.

"No. She's going to prepare supper," Will reply.

Vix'ben nodded and flew down back on the floor: "That's good to know. What did you talk about with your mother?"

"I told her my day while she works. I said that I watched TV and played games. I did it alone a few times, so she didn't ask anything else about it," the boy answered.

Vix'ben smiled and replied: "That's good to know Will."

"Did you have fun Vix'ben?" Will asked.

"Yes," Vix'ben replied with a smile.

"I'm happy," Will said.

They both heard the stomach of Vix'ben grunting again.

"You are hungry often," Will said while pocking Vix'ben stomach.

Vix'ben crossed his arms and replied: "So are you. You eat three times per day just like me Will. You can stop pocking my belly now please," he added with a smile.

"Okay," the boy replied.

Vix'ben smiled and put his finger on his forehead: _How can I eat with his mother here? Maybe I should wait for the night. Yeah. I'll wait for the night._

He saw the boy putting his head against his stomach and wondered what he was going when his stomach grunted again and made the boy giggled.

"You're belly made a funny sound," Will said.

"Listen Will. Once you're mother is asleep, I'm going to find something to eat and-"

"I can bring some for you later," the boy said before giggling when the M'arrillian stomach decided to grunt again.

"Thanks. That will be really nice," Vix'ben replied.

"Will. It's ready!" the boy's mother shouted.

"Coming mom!" Will said, leaving the M'arrillian alone.

"It was a fun day," Vix'ben commented.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 4.

Next chapter: Night Story.


End file.
